Leaving
by detectivecaz
Summary: One shot. Minerva receives a surprise visit from Olivia, who tells her she has some unexpected news. The news itself leaves Minerva with two choices, persuading Olivia to stay or to let her go.


**AN: A little idea that came to me when I was listening to the song Leaving. The story roughly takes place in 1975. **

**Hope you enjoy my dears. :)**

* * *

Minerva was sitting grading some fifth year homework, letting out a sigh when she had to correct yet the same mistake on yet another essay. She wondered if the students actually listened to what she taught them. Shaking her head, she gave his paper an Acceptable, put it on the complete pile, and grabbed the next essay from the to do pile. She was no more than a quarter of a way through marking it when her fireplace suddenly ignited in emerald green flames.

She looked towards the fireplace in annoyance wondering who it could be that would be bothering her at this time. Her annoyance was short lived and instead replaced by a smile when she noticed who it was that was now standing in her quarters.

"Olivia, I wasn't expecting you." She rose from her seat and made her way over to the other woman pulling her in for a quick hug when she was In front of her.

"It's good to see you Min. Sorry for not letting you know before hand that I was coming."

Minerva pulled away from the embrace, and held her at arm's length. "It's fine, you know you don't have to ask to visit."

"I know- there's a reason for my visit though."

"Have a seat on the couch and I'll get us some tea and you can tell me what it is you need to speak to me about."

"You know I won't say no to that."

"I thought you wouldn't." She watched as Olivia made her way over to the couch, and let out a sigh. She knew there was something troubling her. Whatever it was, hopefully, she would be able to help.

"Corda?"

There was a resounding crack followed by a female high-pitched child like voice.

"What can Corda do for Mistress Minerva?" The little elf bowed before her.

No matter how many times she tried to get Corda to drop the mistress, she would always deny doing so causing Minerva to give up trying to persuade her otherwise.

"Could you bring some tea for myself and Olivia."

"Corda will be doing that Mistress Minerva." With another resounding crack, she was gone.

Minerva made her way over to the couch and took a seat next to Olivia, who turned to look at her.

"Tell me, how's the new term going so far Min?"

"Slowly, I seriously wonder sometimes if those students ever listen to anything I teach them."

"Is it that bad?"

"Let's just say I'm trying to figure out how ten students can get the same explanation wrong. All they had to do was look it up in the textbook and go from there, rather than deciding to make up their own definition then try to explain it."

Olivia tried to maintain a straight face as she listened to Minerva complain about incompetent students.

"You have to give them some credit for creativity though."

"Perhaps, there is a difference though between creativity and using their brain to open the textbook. I'm dreading marking the rest."

Olivia looked over to Minerva's desk and inwardly winced at the amount of parchment that covered it.

"It's not as bad as it looks." Minerva noticed Olivia didn't seem too convinced.

"Rather you than me."

Another resounding crack reached their ears and they saw Cora back in front of them tray in hand that held the tea Minerva requested.

"Your tea mistress Minerva."

Olivia had to hold back a smile at the title no matter how many times she heard it from the house elves it never got old.

"Thank you Cora, if you could place it on the table that would be lovely."

"Is there anything else you will be needing Mistress Minerva?" The elf asked once the tray was securely on the table.

"No, that's everything for the time being."

She gave another nod and disappeared, leaving just the two of them.

"Don't even say anything." Minerva told her reaching out for one of the cups filled with tea.

"I wasn't going to- Mistress Minerva."

Minerva gave her a scathing look as she watched Olivia reaching out for the other cup before taking a drink of the warm beverage.

"What is it you wanted to speak to me about?"

Minerva noticed Olivia's posture became tense as soon as she asked the simple question all trace of earlier humour was gone.

"It can't be that bad can it?" She was starting to become worried herself by Olivia's lack of response.

"No- well it depends on how you look at it."

Minerva watched as Olivia traced the rim of her cup with her finger, lost in her own thoughts.

"Depends on how you look at what?"

Olivia was dreading telling Minerva this after she had found out the news, but she needed to know. She stopped what she was doing and instead looked towards Minerva, who was patiently waiting for her to explain.

"Do you remember when I told you I applied for a position with MI6 a few months ago?"

Minerva gave a nod of her head "Yes, I could hardly forget. What about it?"

Olivia looked down at the cup in her hand and took a deep breath. "They have offered me the job."

"That's good news. Although from the tone in your voice, you don't seem to be too thrilled about it. I thought this was what you wanted. Have you changed your mind?"

She looked towards Minerva "No- I haven't changed my mind."

"Then I don't see the problem. If it's what you want to do then what's stopping you from taking the position?"

"That's mainly what I wanted to speak to you about." Minerva watched as she placed the cup still filled with tea back on the tray before she continued.

"The job itself isn't in Britain; It's an overseas position, Hong Kong to be exact."

Minerva sat there stunned; she imagined it would be in London, not in another country away from home, away from her.

"Say something Min." Olivia pleaded with her.

Minerva put her own cup on the table in front of her, before turning to Olivia. "What do you want me to say? That you shouldn't accept the job. Or congratulations that you're willing to accept a job in another country."

"You know it's something that I've wanted to do for a while…"

"Well, it seems you already have your answer."

Olivia gave her an annoyed look "Would you let me finish? Yes, I've wanted to work for MI6 for a while, but if it makes you unhappy I'll decline the offer."

Minerva heard the defeat in her voice and put her own selfishness aside if Olivia wanted to take the job she should take it. Even though the thought of her being miles away would upset her, she would support whatever decision she made.

"No."

"What?" Olivia struggled to hear what she had said it was that quiet.

Minerva took a deep breath, "I said no. Olivia- if you want to take the job- then take it. I won't deny It will be hard the first few months knowing you're miles away, but you have my full support whatever you decide."

"Do you mean that?"

Minerva gave her a small smile "You should know by now, I take my decisions very seriously."

Olivia gave her own smile "How could I forget."

"So, tell me- when is it you leave?"

"Tomorrow morning. The position is effective immediately should I accept the offer. I have to give them my answer tonight."

"What you're telling me is- this is the last time I'll properly see you in goodness knows how many years."

She reached out her hand and grasped Minerva's right hand in both of hers.

"I won't lie, the job will keep me busy, but that doesn't mean we will lose contact. I'll visit when I can and you can easily visit me during the holidays. If it makes you feel better I'll write to you everyday if I have too, although I won't expect a reply right away going by the amount of marking you have." She looked back towards the piles of parchment that littered Minerva's desk.

Minerva gave her hand a gentle squeeze for her own comfort or Olivia's she didn't know.

"You do realise I'm going to hold you to that. If I don't receive a letter after three days of receiving the previous I'll come over to Hong Kong and hex you into next year. Do I make myself clear?"

Olivia knew Minerva was serious, but she could see the amusement in her eyes.

"Crystal Min."

"That's the best I'm going to get I suppose. Promise me you'll be careful."

"I promise, besides the job is for an analyst and computer scientist, so it's more of a desk job than anything. I can't tell you anymore than that, besides, I can handle myself should an occasion arise."

"I know you can, but that doesn't stop me from worrying. You'll contact me if you need anything won't you?"

"Of course I will, try not to worry too much. I'll be fine."

"You had better be or MI6 will have me to deal with."

She gave Minerva a fond smile; they had always protected each other, even through their school years. Although being sorted Into separate houses didn't mean anything, they still had each others backs at whatever got thrown at them. She had no doubt Minerva would keep her word and god help them if they ever have to face Minerva's wrath.

"I have no doubt about that Min, but I'm sure it won't have to come to that."

Minerva didn't look convinced, she didn't trust any governments as far as she could throw them. They constantly had an ulterior motive and it usually wasn't for everyone's best interest at heart.

"I hope you're right Olivia."

"When have I ever been wrong? On second thoughts don't answer that."

"It's just as well, because I have quite a list."

"Yes, I thought you might, but you had better keep that list to yourself."

Minerva couldn't help but let a laugh break free "Don't worry, the list is safe with me."

"Good, I don't think I'll ever live some of those occasions down."

"Some weren't that bad, even though there was one time you were adamant that I was in a relationship with Albus a few months after undertaking taking my position here."

Minerva raised an eyebrow at her waiting for the excuse that was going to follow.

"What would you expect me to believe? You spent nearly every moment with him if you weren't with me or teaching. As a matter of fact, you still do, come to think about it."

"Olivia we're friends, that's all, although I did love your heartfelt you hurt her you deal with me speech was very touching."

"I've never been as embarrassed as I was in that moment." Olivia looked at the cup in front of her, rather than look at the now grinning Minerva.

"It wasn't that bad, I think you left Albus confused for the first few moments though. The poor man had no idea what he did wrong."

It was Olivia's turn to laugh as she remembered the somewhat scared, confused look on his face as she barged into his office that day.

"It was rather hilarious seeing the great Dumbledore speechless now that I think back on it."

The room filled with their laughter as they thought back to that day. It certainly was a day to remember. Their laughter suddenly quietened down and Olivia watched as a sad look passed over Minerva's face.

"I'm going to miss this. Just the two of us laughing and reminiscing about the old days."

"I know, I'll miss it too." Olivia felt a pain in heart at the thought and willed herself not to cry.

The two of them sat there lost in their own thoughts just enjoying each other company for what would be the last in a while.

"You know, sometimes I wonder what it would have been like if I had undertaken a teaching position here."

Minerva raised an eyebrow at that comment "You as a professor?"

Olivia nodded. "It would have allowed us to spend more time together on a daily basis for starters."

Minerva imagined what it would have been like, she had no doubt it would have been fun, but she knew teaching didn't interest Olivia she would have eventually have gotten bored.

"That may be true, but could you really see yourself as a teacher?"

"Truthfully? No. Besides, I would probably lose the job anyway for hexing the students if they didn't pay attention."

"Ah yes the famous Olivia temper how could I forget about that."

"I'll have you know that famous temper as you put it, made many of my fellow students stop pestering me."

"Yes, that may be true, but it also caused them to be terrified of you at the same time."

Olivia smirked "I did enjoy seeing them squirm whenever I walked past i have to admit."

"Only because they thought they were going to be on the receiving end of the Ice Queen."

"The what?" Olivia asked, confused.

"You didn't know? No, of course you didn't. They probably knew you would have snapped." Minerva rolled her eyes.

"Basically, most of the student body, nicknamed you the Slytherin Ice Queen due to your temper and your no-nonsense cold attitude."

"Seriously?" Olivia couldn't believe it. "And what did you call me?"

"Me? I didn't call you anything because they didn't know you like I did. To them you were the Slytherin Ice Queen. To me you were my sister, my best friend and a confidante that I could talk to about anything."

Olivia felt a lump at the back of her throat at Minerva's declaration. "I thought the exact same thing about you."

They both jumped when the clock in Minerva's room chimed nine times signalling nine o'clock.

"I had better go and get everything sorted."

Minerva simply nodded, as they both stood up and turned to each other.

"You will look after yourself- won't you? And let me know if you need anything?"

Olivia gave her a watery smile, "I promise."

Minerva tried to keep her own tears from falling as she pulled Olivia into a tight hug, never wanting to let her go, with Olivia holding on just as tightly.

"I wish you didn't have to go," she whispered, pulling back and looking towards Olivia.

"But I know you'll regret it if you don't."

"You always did know me too well Min." She could feel the first few tears escape from her eyes.

"Of course I do, would be a rubbish sister if I didn't wouldn't I?"

Olivia couldn't help but laugh a little. "I'll miss you."

"I know, I'll miss you too, but just think of this position as a long holiday."

Olivia gave a nod, made her way over to the fireplace, and threw in some floo powder once again creating the emerald green flames. She turned back to Minerva and noticed she had moved so she was a few steps in front of her.

"I suppose this is goodbye then."

"No, not really, more of a see you later."

Minerva walked towards her and gave her one last hug "Remember, you know where to find me should you need me, I won't be going anywhere."

"I'll remember Min." Olivia pulled back from Minerva's embrace and took a few steps back, giving her one last smile.

"Look after yourself, and don't let the students terrorise you too much."

"I'll try not to."

Minerva watched as Olivia gave her a nod and made her way into the fireplace, she gave her a smile and watched as Olivia disappeared from her sight. She finally let her tears fall not knowing when she would next see her. Looking away from the fireplace, she took out the handkerchief from her robes and dried her eyes while making her way back over to her desk.

Sitting back down in her chair, she looked at the photo that she kept there of her and Olivia that was taken a few years ago. The two of them were looking at each other, laughing at one of Olivia's stories, which had set them both off. She smiled at the memory; it was all she had for the time being until they would be able to see each other again. As she had told Olivia, it wasn't really goodbye. With that thought in mind, she took a deep breath, looked towards the half marked parchment that was in front of her and carried on from where she had left off, while the photo on her desk continued to move capturing the silent laughter between the both of them.


End file.
